Sam Worthington
Sam Worthington (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Thunderstruck ''(2004) [Ronnie]: Electrocuted/burned to death when lightning strikes him on a golf course. (Thanks to Tommy) *'[[Macbeth (2006)|''Macbeth (2006)]]' [Macbeth]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lachy Hulme; he dies shortly afterwards while holding Victoria Hill's body. (''Thanks to Nemanja and Tommy) *''Rogue'' (2007) [Neil Kelly]: Bitten by a giant crocodile; his body is shown afterwards when Michael Vartan discovers him. (Thanks to Nemanja and Tommy) *''Avatar (2009) '[Jake Sully / Tom Sully]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Tom" is shot to death (off-screen) during a robbery; his body is shown afterwards when "Jake" views his cremation. "Jake's" human body dies after the Na'vi transfer his soul into his avatar body; the movie ends just as the transfer is completed. (Thanks to Tommy) *Terminator Salvation (2009) [Marcus Wright]: The human "Marcus" is executed by lethal injection; his organs are then harvested to create a new type of Terminator with Marcus' appearance and memories. The Terminator "Marcus" is dies (off-screen) when he donates his heart to save Christian Bale. (Thanks to Tommy) (Note: Although he died in the movie, he was later brought back to life in the comic book sequel: Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle.) *Sabotage (2014)' [''James 'Monster' Murray]: Stabbed by Mireille Enos in a fit of rage after he puts her passport in the waste disposal. His body is shown when Arnold Schwarzenegger and Olivia Williams find it stuffed in a refrigerator. *’’’’’Hacksaw Ridge’’(2016) Jack Glover’’: Shot by a Japanese soldier. ‘’’’’Fractued ’’(2019)’’’ Ray Munroe’’: Commited suicide. TV Deaths * None Known Video Game deaths * ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' (2012): [Alex Mason]: In the mission Suffer with Me, the player controls James C. Burns, and is at one point ordered by Michael Keaton to kill a target believed to be Kamar de los Reyes. If the player shoots the target in the chest or head, the events that occur later reveals that the target the player has shot is Sam. Sam's death is preventable if he is shot in the leg. Connections Husband of Lara Bingle Gallery Category:Actors Category:1976 Births Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by injection Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Blondes Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by torture Category:English actors and actresses Category:English-Australian actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:People of English descent Category:People of Australian descent Category:People from London Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners